bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/A Very Green Christmas
Having been inspired by the Christmas special and Happy2432's idea of a Big City Greens Christmas album, I decided to make my own, this time as an homage to the first VeggieTales Christmas album, A Very Veggie Christmas. Description Cricket hosts a Christmas party, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. The food has not arrived yet, singers are running late, and people are making a mess of the Greens house! Cricket removes the stains, Juan Pablo arrives after Gramma Alice sang, the food arrives after While By My Sheep. Then things go right at the end. Songs #Talking Spoken by Cricket, Remy, Andromeda, Gramma, Tilly, Gloria, The Sheep, Benny, Kiki, Weezie, Bill and Vasquez #Feliz Navidad Sung by Tilly and Vasquez #More Talking Spoken by Cricket, Bill, Gloria, Gramma and the Sheep #The Boar's Head Carol Sung by Bill Green #Still More Talking Spoken by Cricket, Bill, Remy and Andromeda #Ring Little Bells Sung by Bill and Tilly Green #Greens Talking Spoken by Cricket, Bill, Tilly, Gramma #Go Tell It on the Mountain Sung by Gramma Alice #More Greens Talking Spoken by Cricket, Bill, Gloria and Juan Pablo #Angels We Have Heard on High Sung by Juan Pablo and the Crowd #Greens Talk about Watching a Video Spoken by Cricket, Benny, Tilly, Gloria and Nancy #The Best Part of Christmas Sung by Cricket, Tilly, Bill, Nancy, and Gramma #Greens Talking During a Video Spoken by Cricket, Gloria, Officer Keys #Good Deeds Are Done Indeed Sung by Cricket Green #More Talking Spoken by Gramma, Cricket, Gloria and the Sheep #Oh, Santa! Sung by The Announcer (spoken), Tilly, Chip Whistler, Gramma Alice, (?) and Cricket #Even More Talking Spoken by Benny, Kiki, Tilly, Weezie and Cricket #He Is Born, The Holy Child Sung by Benny, Kiki, and Weezie #Greens Talking to Sheep Spoken by Cricket, Gloria, The Sheep, Remy and Andromeda # While By My Sheep Sung by Gloria and The Sheep # Greens Talking to a Polish Caterer Spoken by Cricket, The Sheep, Bill, Tilly, Oscar, Remy and Andromeda # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Sung by Oscar, Remy Remington, Tilly Green, Bill Green, Gramma Alice, Cricket Green and Gloria # Greens Tire of Talking Spoken by Gramma, Gloria, Remy, Andromeda, Cricket, Tilly, Oscar, Bill and Nancy # The Big Medley! Sung by Gramma Alice, Gloria, Remy Remington, Andromeda, Tilly Green, Benny, Kiki, and Weezie, Nancy Green, & Bill Green # The End of the Talking! Spoken by Cricket and Tilly # Away in a Manger Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Sheep #1 * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Nicole Byer as Andromeda * Shane Houghton as Silly Song Narrator*, Sheep #2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Phoenix, Sheep #3 * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Luke Lowe as Benny * Monica Ray as Kiki * Lamar Woods as Weezie * Danny Trejo as Vasquez * Vladimir Caamano as Juan Pablo Category:Blog posts